Until the End of Time
by Calignosity
Summary: Everyone surrounding the shadow has their own ways of showing their love. Drabbles of Everyone/Kuroko; Happy Birthday Kuroko!


**YOU GUYS LIKE YOUR HAREMS DON'T YOU.**

**(Who am I kidding, I do too)**

**Had to stomp on my brain for a remotely original idea, and not even sure if the ones I had come up with are completely original, so they're all small snippets of whoever I could get information on from the Character Bible! I may or may not decide to take these later and develop them fully~! Basically these are about how everyone tries to give Kuroko a present with their own special talents.**

**Most of these will be unrelated, but may mention the other sections slightly; enjoy! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KUROKO, OBVIOUSLY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket/Basuke in any way!  
Many Thanks: to PetiteSkylark for being my faithful beta reader! I truly overwork her too much . o .**

* * *

**Akashi; Horse Riding**

"I don't know if this is a good idea Akashi-kun" Kuroko said, his voice filled with uncertainty. Currently he sat behind Akashi on a large dark brown horse, the leather saddle digging harshly into his upper thighs. Kuroko buried his face into the red-head's back, arms locked around the others torso in an attempt to keep steady.

"Nonsense Tetsuya," Akashi smirked at the other's reaction. "It is your birthday, and you should enjoy yourself to the fullest." With that, he snapped the reins on the horse, causing them to snap backwards before gradually gaining speed and running off on a gravel trail.

"Akashi-kun, please let me down," Kuroko's face was infinitely more pale and his lips were stretched into a tight line. He oozed an aura of displeasure.

Akashi, noticing the other's discomfort, slowed down and stopped by a large oak tree; helping the bluenette down. As they got off, Kuroko immedietly fell onto his knees and gripped his mouth.

"Tetsuya?" While Akashi's voice was calm and collected on the outside, on the inside his mind was rushing at a hundred miles an hour, beratting himself for not listening to the other beforehand.

"I'm sorry, I just get a little motion sick," Kuroko managed to gurgle out in between gulps of the bottled water currently pressed to his lips. "You can ride back and I'll catch up later."

"Never," heterochromic eyes stared harshly, "will I do that. This is your day after all." A lone hand brushed blue locks out of Kuroko's eyes, and kept it there, letting Kuroko relish in the cold contrasting his body temperature.

As Kuroko shut his eyes and leveled his breathing, soft lips brushed over his own.

"Happy Birthday, Tetsuya."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hyuuga; Diorama Construction**

"Kuroko! I reconstructed the Hōgen Rebellion for you!" Hyuuga ran into Kuroko's room first thing that morning, holding a large cardboard box topped with a lid. He quickly ripped off the lid to reveal small soldiers and ancient buildings, landscape such as trees, grass, and bushes were added as well within the box. Kuroko sat up in his bed, still donning his pajamas; hair sticking up every which way.

"Hyuuga-senpai, I do not need that," Kuroko simply said, the aura around getting deadly. He stood up from his bed and grabbed the front of Hyuuga's shirt in a tight fist, and clenching the other, pulling it back. "Hold on, Kuroko you aren't..." A thud and a loud groan could be heard from neighboring apartments, who had decided from past experiences it would be best to ignore the screams of pain.

Eye-witnesses later that day would say things about a blue-haired ghost and a raven passed out on the stairs with fake plastic trees sticking out of his hair.

Happy Birthday, you brat!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Midorima; Piano**

Midorima sighed, and scooted backwards once more, spreading his legs to make room for the other seated in front. He pushed up his glasses and rested his chin on top of Kuroko's head, the other scowling at it.

"Just don't move anymore," Midorima scowled back, the position was more awkward than earlier than the day with Akashi. "Listen," the shooting guard shushed the other before he could make any complaints, and stretched out his hands to rest on the black and white keys of the instrument in front. What sat in front of them was a large piano, it's outer shell looking as pristine as the day it was bought despite being used frequently. It sat in the middle of an outdoor garden, birds flying by every minute and contributing little squeaks and chirps. In no time at all, Midorima pressed onto the keys with his hands, temporarily uncovered by the bandages he normally wore.

A beautiful harmony flowed from his hands, ever-moving and graceful.

Kuroko found himself swaying in time with the music as Midorima shifted to reach the farther off keys, an all too knowing smile flitting on his face. The first few tunes were shaky, but as the song progressed, Kuroko could tell exactly what song was playing. It was a more complex version of the simple 'Happy Birthday,' extra notes and other snippets mixed in to create a grand tune. Midorima's fingers flew with passion and loving, keys snapping in time with the beat.

It ended as soon as it started, a grand finale of keys playing together before ending.

Midorima settled his hands down, resting on his knee before nervously reaching up and fixing his glasses once more.

"That was just a sign of my gratitude, nothing more."

"I wouldn't expect anymore more, Midorima-kun," Kuroko turned around and smiled, a rare sight for the green-headed man to see, much less be on the receiving end of. He turned his head away to hide his reddening face.

"Happy Birthday, Kuroko."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aomine; Catching small insects (Cicadas & Crayfish)**

"Tetsu, there's more over here!" The tanned male shouted eagerly at his long time friend, who currently ran as fast as he could but still trailing behind. Aomine rolled up his sweats as soon as he reached the edge of a river in a secluded area behind the neighborhood park. Stepping in, he shivered but quickly recovered and looked behind him to see Kuroko bending over with his hands on his knees; bracing himself.

"I thought we were going to have a peaceful day today, Aomine-kun," the bluenette accused, wiping sweat from his forehead. Aomine only grinned before gesturing for Kuroko to join him. He sighed, getting a couple more gulps of air before rolling up his jeans to knee length and stepping into the cold stream of water.

"Careful, there's a bunch of rocks and stuff, 'kay?" Aomine cautioned the other, who nodded quietly and looked down into the clear water filled with an assortment of marine life. All the while, Aomine started going off about all the things he'd caught beforehand, and how 'at Touou, they don't let me do this kinda stuff anymore!'

Aomine turned around suddenly, having caught a large crayfish and wanting to show-off to Kuroko, but only spotted a flash of blue in the water and a floating body.

"Tetsu!" the power forward shouted, racing to get to the body on time. Lifting the body up from it's downward position, Kuroko coughed as he got more air inside his lungs. "Stupid! What if you had died!?" Aomine reprimanded the other, irritation on his face at his own carelessness.

"But I didn't, did I?" Kuroko coughed out the last remnants of the liquid from his throat, and starred at the other, before curiously adding, "on second though, I might need some extra CPR." Kuroko smiled.

"You're such a pervert," Aomine rolled his eyes jokingly before leaning in.

"You're one to talk, Aomine-kun," Kuroko closed the gap between them within seconds.

As they pulled away, Aomine hugged Kuroko.

"Happy Birthday, Tetsu."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami; Cooking**

"How do you go from catching cicadas to making out in the river and catching a cold?" Kagami stood in the doorway, staring at the two soaking figures in front of him. One of them emotionless, the other having a red tint to his face.

"Like I said, Bakagami, we weren't even doing that much!" Aomine yelled, the red tint still having not gone away. "Anyways, I have to go now, so take care of Tetsu," a silent 'or else I'll kill you' was added alongside a glare as Kuroko was brought in. Kagami groaned before slamming to door in the tanned teen's face and grabbing Kuroko's wrist to change his clothes into dry ones. It took quite a bit of struggling, and even more snarky remarks before both of them sat at the dinner table, bowls of rice and dishes lying in front of them.

Kuroko, face flushed from the oncoming cold, shakily grabbed a bowl and reveled in the warmth of fresh cooked rice. He topped his bowl high - Kagami wouldn't expect it any other way - with the side dishes and munched silently on small bites. As they both ate, Kagami noticed Kuroko nodded slightly and questioned him about it.

"I was just thinking, Kagami-kun's cooking really is the best."

Kagami flushed at that, never expect such a comment from the stoic boy.

"It's not much anyway, anyone can do it!" the red-head turned away, hiding his face, but still had a look at Kuroko through his peripheral vision. "Next year," Kagami began, sounding uncertain, "I'll make you a cake. A really tall one. We can even invite the Miracle bastards if you really want." He concluded, plans already rushing through his mind about the design plans.

"I'd like that Kagami-kun," Kuroko's cheeks, if possible, flushed more as his cheeks bubbled up into a smile. Kagami joined him and reached out his hand, clenched into a fist. Kuroko raised his hand and mimicked Kagami's, the two meeting in the middle in a bump.

"Happy Birthday, Kuroko."

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kise; Handling... Mineral Water**

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise launched himself at the currently bed-ridden bluenette, having barged in past an outraged Kagami. "Are you okay? Did Aomine-chi do anything that you didn't want? Or was it..." Kise turned around to look at Kagami who had followed the blond to Kuroko's room, "him!?"

"I wouldn't do anything to Kuroko, stupid!" Kagami roared, making the other two flinch.

Kise ignored Kagami's protests and turned back to Kuroko, holding out a large quart of water.

"Here you go, it's mineral water Kuroko-chi! I handled it myself, so you know it's-" the model was interrupted by a punch to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I do not trust anything that Kise-kun handled personally," Kuroko had a annoyed face on due to being disturbed from his nap. He pushed the model's head backwards from it's previous position just a few inches away from his own face. At this point, Kagami deemed it okay to leave the room for a moment and check on the porridge he had boiling in the other room.

Kise smirked, before turned the cap on the bottle; several clicks of plastic filled the room.

"What if I fed it to you, Kuroko-chi?" He managed to get the cap off the overly sized bottle and tipped it backwards, the top of it leading to his mouth, and eyes not leaving Kuroko's the whole time. As he filled his mouth with a few gulps of the liquid, he grabbed the shorter boy's chin and connected their lips, pushing the liquid to the other's orifice. They broke off seconds later, each of them flushed and breathing hard, "Happy Birthday Kuroko-chi." Kise leaned his forehead to the other and connected their lips once more, this one short and sweet.

"Who's the pervert now!?"

"Get off Tetsu!"

Simultaneous cries surprised the two sitting on the bed, and Kise blanched at the sight of Aomine and Kagami; fuming at the door. Kise ran off in the opposite direction, jumping from the patio just outside Kuroko's room. The two angered teens followed, not caring for their attire - for Kagami it was a pink, fluffy apron and for Aomine a pair of boxers shorts - decided to chase Kise down the streets of the neighborhood until angry police sirens rang along after them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Murasakibara; goldfish scooping and shooting targets.**

"Kuro-chin, look over here," Murasakibara had bombarded everyone's phones with an invitation to the local festival the next day, the only one who accepted being Kuroko. Murasakibara wore a long purple hood and jeans, currently standing in front of one of many stands, a plastic rifle resting on his shoulder.

With a clink, the rifle spit out a rubber bullet that landed on a tin of crackers. Many similar noises followed, each item following the first's lead. The store clerk reluctantly handed over all the fallen items at the end of their turn, glaring at the giant.

Murasakibara turned around and faced Kuroko with the armful of snacks and released his hold on them, having them fall one by one into the bluenette's arms.

Before Kuroko could protest, Murasakibara was already running off to another stand, this time for goldfish scooping. The phantom shooter sighed, but followed the other.

Through out the day, the two flitted around the festival, the taller winning many prizes that piled high above Kuroko's head. Nearing the end of the day, Kuroko sat down on a stone step to rest. Murasakibara, seeing this, joined him with a lollipop lodged in his mouth.

"Kuro-chin," Mursakibara said suddenly, Kuroko turned his head and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't as a certain object suddenly landed it self into his mouth, tasting of grapes. "Happy Birthday, you can keep those too," he gestured to the snacks and small trinkets laying next to them.

Mursakibara stood up, grabbing the lollipop and stuck it back into his mouth, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Riko; Knitting**

"Jeez, just how do you catch a cold in the middle of Spring?" Riko chided the other, tapping him lightly on the head as he laid in bed.

"I heard that idiots were the only one that got sic-" Kagami grinned but was suddenly pushed back into the wall, a red mark growing on his revealed stomach. Kuroko crawled back into bed slowly after.

Riko sweat dropped but looked back at the boy bundled in the sheets, the numbers stating his figure ever present.

'I have an idea!' The brunette grinned, bidding good bye to the two and running out to the nearest craft store, the only one with the right shade of blue.

Over the next week, Riko could be seen holed up in her room and bent over her small desk, completely focused at her task. Not even her father could break her spell long enough to get punched.

"Riko, you left these out!" He ran in with a pair of undergarments, expecting to get hit, chased, even thrown onto the streets. All he received was a sideways glare before the girl turned back around. Kagetora could be heard the next few days, sobbing into his pillow and muffled words of 'my baby is grown up!'

She rushed and rushed, and finally she had made it in time for the Friday. Riko rushed over, paper bag in tow.

Kuroko was visibly surprised, and took the bag with great care. He unwound the simple ribbon keeping it together and folded back the layers of tissue paper, revealing a carefully hand knit turtle neck sweater.

Kuroko ran a hand over the material, each part stitched with great care. He looked up at Riko who had a big smile on he face.

"Happy Birthday, Kuroko-kun!"

_On and on, our hearts beat intertwined, on and on, until the end of time._

* * *

**Cheesy ending for the win.**

**Anyhow, hope you all liked those small snippets and what not. For those of you who have gotten a chance to skim over the Character Bible, Kise's and Riko's specialties especially surprised me! I hope I'm not the only one that laughed at Akashi's specialty though... **

**"LET US GO RIDING INTO THE SUNSET, TETSUYA!"  
"Akashi-kun, what are yo-"**

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you have time reviews or comments would be lovely!**_


End file.
